


Плацебо

by naya_k



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k
Summary: История создания ордена нефилимов на новый лад.





	Плацебо

У меня было много имен, много лиц, много воспоминаний, из которых порой даже сложно выделить те, что изначально принадлежали мне и которые я взял себе после — вместе с именами и лицами они были еще одним слоем, позволяющим в очередной раз затеряться в гуще постоянно меняющегося мира.

Последнее имя, имя которое досталось мне почти случайно, было новым. Таким новым, что казалось будто оно — плохая обертка, готовая вот-вот раскрыться и вытрясти меня из него, разбрасывая вокруг воспоминания, как мелкие конфеты.

И все же это имя было шансом. Шансом закончить то, что я начал.

...

Комната, открывающаяся передо мной, похожа на вспышку фотоаппарата. Льющийся отовсюду яркий свет слепит глаза. Белое все. Глянцевые мраморные полы, при взгляде на которые кажется, что на них невозможно ступить и не поскользнуться. Стены, не похожие вовсе на стены, скорее на пелену белого плотного тумана, уходящую в бесконечность. И белая одежда: пышные платья, облегающие лосины, высокие, похожие на взбитое молоко, парики. Посреди всего этого трое нефилимов смотрятся как черные кляксы, зачем-то решившие испачкать бумагу.

Я достаю из кармана тонкую ажурную маску и аккуратно прикладываю к лицу. Теперь я сливаюсь с фоном так же хорошо, как все остальные. Окидываю взглядом залу — все складывается как нельзя лучше. Бал удался если не на все сто, то очень близко к этому. Едва угадывающиеся очертания нижнемирцев сливаются в один белый поток. Неважно вампиры, фейри или маги, за масками можно разглядеть разве что глаза.

Один из нефилимов пытается что-то узнать у женщины в пышной юбке. Та закрывает его, смазывает, почти как ластик. И на мгновение тот почти пропадает из виду.

— Мне нужен... — доносится обрывок фразы, который заканчивается моим именем. Именем, которое я уже почти забыл.

Значит, пришли по мою душу. Что ж, пусть ищут. Я намеренно прохожу мимо, разглядывая их хмурые сосредоточенные лица. Двое парней, девушка — одинаково напряженные, втиснутые в свои черные облегающие одежды, как в самые жесткие корсеты. Но даже не одежда выделяет их сейчас среди всех. А взгляд — его бы я узнал из-под любой, даже самой плотной маски. Взгляд, каким смотрят вперед солдаты караула и какой поднимают к небу монахи и священники. Взгляд в пустоту, за которой они думают найти что-то еще.

Я помню, как встретил первого сумеречного охотника, так непохожего на остальных. У него были такие же черные волосы, как у высокого, и такие же широкие бедра, как у девушки. Помню его лучше, чем свою мать, лучше, чем кого-либо из любовников или любовниц. Его волосы пахли весной, губы были чуть суховаты, но при этом такие мягкие, что я каждый раз не мог удержаться, чтобы не прикусить одну из них чуть-чуть. Попробовать зубами, как сминается эта восхитительная полнота. Его хотелось боготворить. И каждый раз, снимая с его пояса перевязь меча, выпуская из штанов шнурок, я вставал на колени и боготворил его. А через час возвращал обратно его ангелу.

Я хорошо помню, как впервые понял, что хватит. В ту ночь я освободил не только его, но и себя тоже. Черные куски кожи, словно срезанные чумные бубоны, падали вниз, и под ними появлялся человек.

— Вы не подскажете, где я могу найти... — голос нефилима низкий и тревожный. Они ищут меня уже около получаса, то расходясь по зале, то собираясь снова. Передвигаясь от одного гостя к другому, они давно оставили попытки узнать, где я, и просто спрашивают всех поочередно. Даже женщин, с удивлением отмечаю про себя я.

Этот нефилим смотрит на меня серьезным взглядом светло-коричневых глаз. Не золотых, скорее ореховых. Всегда сосредоточенные, всегда собранные, даже когда кричат в агонии: сумеречные охотники никогда не умели отпускать.

Я протягиваю руку, и нефилим на мгновение отшатывается, дергая головой. И руна на его шее тут же приковывает мой взгляд. Она начинается под самым подбородком, а заканчивается где-то под воротником, её широкая линия загибается сверху и походит на косу, которая вылезла из-под одежды и уже легла ровно под челюстью, готовая сечь. Руна выглядит настолько естественно, настолько к месту, словно это и не руна вовсе — а родинка, с которой он родился. С какой-то стороны так и есть. Даже младенцы, на которых нет ни единой отметины, уже несут на себе знак ангела.

Хочется дотронуться до нее, почувствовать пульс, проследить пальцем артерию, которая будто бы повторяет плавный ход линии, убедиться, что это действительно так. Меня охватывает дрожь от одного предвкушения, и я всплескиваю руками, чтобы хоть немного скрыть свое состояние.

— Чем могу быть полезен замечательным сумеречным охотникам в этот поздний час? — тысячелетний опыт не дает моему голосу даже дрогнуть, слова льются, словно песня. А улыбку надежно скрывает маска.

— Мы по делу, — другой нефилим буквально отпихивает своего товарища, влезая между нами. Это смотрелось бы эффектнее, если бы он мог закрыть его целиком, но этот сумеречный охотник ниже, плотнее и выглядит как небольшой валун, который отчаянно пытается прикрыть собой огромную прореху пещеры.

— О, я и не думал заблуждаться, будто вы пришли немного отдохнуть, — я обвожу рукой комнату. — Хотя, если захотите, мне не составит труда привести вас в божеский вид.

Я намеренно не смотрю на того, кто явно считает себя старшим в этой тройке. Этого нефилима уже не спасти. Его плечи выставлены вперед, одна рука на бедре, готовая тут же выхватить меч. И это не демонстрация силы, это выработанная годами привычка. Привычка считать, что никогда не бываешь в безопасности, что даже тот, кто еще минуту назад был тебе роднее брата, может оказаться демоном. Привычка не верить.

— Могу предложить ответную услугу, — девушка держится чуть поодаль. Ее огромные темные глаза изучают меня с первого же моего слова, изучают и просчитывают. Она одета в короткое облегающее платье, на бедре скрученный хлыст, и во мне тут же просыпается интерес, какой она становится, когда хлыст разворачивается, как горят ее глаза, когда он рассекает кожу, впивается кончиком в плоть. Хлыст настолько нестандартное оружие для нефилима, что на секунду меня охватывает азарт. 

Я перевожу взгляд на стоящего позади. Он смотрит на меня с интересом, немного с любопытством. Я медленно снимаю маску, и та исчезает в моих руках. Дешевый трюк, но у мальчика так смешно расширяются глаза и чуть прерывается дыхание. Если бы мы не стояли посреди комнаты, я бы испарил еще что-нибудь прямо тут.

— У нас официальный запрос Клейва, — сумеречный охотник почти дышит мне в лицо. — Ты, конечно, имеешь право отказаться.

И самое поразительное — то, что нефилим похоже действительно говорит правду. Следует букве закона. Считает, что я имею право отказаться. И вместе с тем никогда не поймет, если действительно откажусь. Я почти порываюсь сказать: «Извини, что-то не хочу», и посмотреть на реакцию, когда снова встречаюсь взглядом с тем, кто продолжает молча стоять за спинами своих товарищей.

Иной бы решил, что он — ведомый, взятый чтобы создать иллюзию крепкого фронта, больших мускул и сильного тела. Меня не обмануть простым гламуром — лук и колчан я вижу также ясно, как ямочку меж его ключиц.

Вряд ли хоть один из них понял бы меня. В желаниях им отказали еще в момент создания. И я знаю об этом, как никто. Хорошо помню его — первого и последнего сумеречного охотника. Джонатан был столь же упрям, сколь наивен. И я любил это в нем безмерно. Но мы не справлялись — демонов было слишком много, мы убивали одного, и на его месте сразу же возникали десятки. Мир захлестнула волна, и люди были бессильны против нее. Я смотрел, как их швыряет, словно мелкие шлюпки в шторм, разносит о скалы, переворачивает вверх дном и крутит, крутит, пока те не рассыпаются на доски и не тонут. В тот момент люди переставали быть людьми.

Джонатан всегда верил в то, что мир не может развалиться на части. И когда он попросил, я не мог отказать ему. «Ангелы те еще сволочи», — хотел сказать я. Все щеки и лоб Джонатана были измазаны пеплом, на губах запеклась кровь. И все равно это был один из самых лучших поцелуев на моей памяти. «На самом деле им нет дела до тебя. До твоей жизни. Демоны честнее, они хотя бы ничего от тебя не ждут».

Занималась заря, ложась кровавыми бликами на ровную гладь озера. Я встал на колени. Джонатан всегда был столь же упрям, сколь наивен. И за это я любил его больше жизни.

— Алек, — вдруг говорит нефилим. И на мгновение кажется, что я снова вижу перед собой Джонатана. — Меня зовут Алек. Это Джейс и Изабель. И у нас действительно важное дело, которое, впрочем, я уверен, не займет у вас много времени или сил.

И он прекрасен, этот Алек. И впервые за много лет хочется выдернуть его из-за спин нефилимов, вывести в самый центр залы и окунуть в такой яркий свет, чтобы тот стер все его ангельские метки, все шрамы, которые он добровольно нанес на свое тело, омыть его от того проклятия, которое я помог наложить Джонатану и за которое потомки его отвечают до сих пор.

Проклятье считать, что ты несешь свет. Свет, которого ты даже не видел сам.

Есть некая ирония в том, что ангельская кровь вместо силы накладывает лишь ограничения. Целый ряд условий, чтобы вымолить у ангела хоть каплю его мощи. И даже тогда нельзя ни на минуту забыть, кто подарил тебе эту мощь. Признание они носят в открытую на своих телах. И гордятся этим.

Они ждут от меня ответа. Не ждут даже, требуют одним выражением своих лиц. Джейс — так вроде назвал его Алек — похож на собаку, которая готова вот-вот сорваться с цепи, схватить за рукав и утащить, повинуясь воле хозяина. Приказу, который даже необязательно произносить вслух. Достаточно того, что этот приказ течет в его крови. Джейс вскидывается, трясет головой, и становится еще сильнее похож на пса, который отряхивается от воды.

— Да и хер с ним тогда, — его последние слова заглушает Алек, который мягко отодвигает Джейса в сторону и что-то говорит на ухо. И я не был бы магом, если бы не попытался услышать:

— Джейс, ну ты же знаешь магов...

И даже эти слова почему-то не звучат для меня оскорблением. Всему виной его подбородок. Или широкие ладони. Или совершенно обыкновенные глаза, совсем непохожие на глаза Джонатана, но в которых я все равно почему-то вижу его.

— Маг, между прочим, не просит многого. Как насчет слова «пожалуйста»? Есть ли оно в словаре сумеречных охотников? А «не составит ли вам труда»? Или это уже слишком сложно? На самом деле я обойдусь и простым «спасибо за помощь», если вы сможете сказать это достаточно искренне.

Я смеюсь, но они принимают меня за чистую монету. Все, что я говорю, отлично ложится на их представления о магах. Напыщенные и высокомерные, те никогда не будут работать за просто так. В крайнем случае за пару минут унижения нефилимов. Если бы я был чуть пьянее, чуть добрее и чуть младше, я бы рассказал им, что нет на свете никого напыщеннее и высокомернее, чем ангелы. И дети их падают недалеко. Только ангелы требуют жертвоприношение для своего вызова, спроси любого демона, он прибежит к тебе и сам, только постучи.

Алек смотрит на меня так, словно пытается прицениться. И мне не нравится этот взгляд. Я подхожу к нему, не обращая внимания на странный звук, который издает Джейс. На Изабель, которая ведет плечом, будто бы собирается преградить мне дорогу. Если бы она была одна, я, возможно, и заинтересовался бы ею. Если бы она была с кем-то еще, возможно, бросил бы на нее чуть больше, чем пару взглядов.

Вблизи губы Алека кажутся пухлее. Слава богу, еще ни один нефилим не додумался накладывать на них руны. Я представляю, как провожу по нижней большим пальцем, чуть вдавливаю, задевая ногтями зубы, отгибаю, царапая по внутренней стороне. Несильно, может быть, только чтобы чуть-чуть закровило.

— У меня одно условие. — Я кладу ладонь на грудь Алека. Чувствую, как тут же учащается его сердцебиение.

Они согласятся. В конце концов нет ничего, что нефилимы не сделают ради долга.

Сначала нам казалось, что вот он — ответ на все вопросы, на все наши мольбы. И только сильно позже, я понял, что молились мы о разном. Деревня за деревней мы выстраивали людей в ряд и подносили к их губам чашу. Из ста человек сумеречными охотниками становились разве что десять. Их было отчаянно мало, и они держались разве что чуть дольше обычных людей. И тогда мы увидели выход там, где не ожидали. И выходом стали дети, где из ста выживали уже пятьдесят. А если повезет, то и все семьдесят.

Я хоронил тела тех, кто не смог пройти ритуал. Взрослые, дети, все вместе в большой могиле на краю заброшенной теперь деревни. Те, кто не смог выдержать благодать ангела, и те, кто теперь служили ему до конца своей жизни. Не знаю ни одной расы, кроме нефилимов, где бы не все обращенные выживали. Джонатан стоял над каждой могилой до рассвета и читал молитву. И сам ставил собственноручно сделанный крест. Дерева не хватало порой даже чтобы разжечь нормальный костер, но Джонатан был непоколебим. Я не спорил.

Иногда я думал, что даже демоны убивали меньше.

И тогда я обнимал Джонатана, его металлическая броня давила на грудь, не давала крепко сжать. И порой мне казалось, что я обнимаю пустой каркас. Джонатан обхватывал мою голову и соединял лбы, и наше дыхание смешивалось.

«Мы победим. Вот увидишь», — и у меня не было в этом ни капли сомнений. У демонов не было никаких шансов против такой решимости. Совершенно никаких.

Алек щурит глаза, но даже не пытается отодвинуться. Под тонким слоем кожаной куртки, я чувствую тепло живой плоти. На нем еще нет никакой брони, и мне хочется прижаться к нему всем телом. Сколько у него рун? От одной мысли о том, как буду постепенно открывать их, меня бросает в жар. Я смаргиваю, чуть сжимаю пальцы, царапая по кожаной куртке, и убираю руку.

— Мы договоримся обо всем с Алеком. Вы можете быть свободны.

Они переводят друг на друга непонимающие взгляды. Ничего, это пройдет. Я нужен им, и не требую невозможного. Я никогда не требую невозможного. Только ровно столько, сколько они могут выдержать.

— Алек, — только сейчас я понимаю, как они с Изабель похожи. Сестра? У Джонатана тоже была сестра. Ее он обратил не сразу, но она ходила за ним по всем деревням, каждый раз вставала в конец очереди, каждый раз тянула руки. «Мы с тобой одна кровь, Джонатан. Где ты, там и я», — и в конце концов он сдался, смешал ее кровь со своей, и они снова стали братом и сестрой.

Они совсем не были похожи, Джонатан и Абигейл. Но после обращения она превзошла даже его в своем рвении служить.

Я разворачиваюсь и ухожу, открывая портал в углу белой залы. Его черные рваные края выглядят, будто пролом в стене. Алек стоит прямо за мной. Он не боится — ему нечего бояться, он же сумеречный охотник. Наверное, думает, что этот эксцентричный маг просто хочет заставить его немного поплясать под свою дудку. Я уже не вижу остальных, но они там, стоят на том же самом месте и смотрят, как мы уходим в портал. Две черные точки в кристальной чистоте.

Мы возникаем в моей квартире, и я подаю Алеку руку. После перехода в незнакомое место тот спотыкается, сбивается с шага. Алек осматривается, не скрываясь, изучает двери, окна, схватывает обстановку, лишь едва поведя глазами. И решает, что в безопасности. Квартира, в которой разве что люстра не кричит о том, что в ней живет маг.

— Так ради чего вы решили прийти без костюма на костюмированный бал? — я призываю два бокала, протягиваю один Алеку. Тот машет рукой, предсказуемо отказываясь.

— Чары.

— Так скучно?

Улыбка у Алека такая искренняя и открытая, что должна быть на вес золота среди сумеречных охотников. Я невольно улыбаюсь в ответ.

— Те двое явно не хотели тебя отпускать.

Я не любопытен от природы, но здесь мне хочется знать. Алек словно песок, в который хочется зарываться все глубже и глубже, где каждая песчинка, каждая крупица информации доводит меня почти до экстаза. Алек подходит к стеллажу, изучает книги, которые я, по правде говоря, набросал наугад. Я не читал ни одной из них — вряд ли они могли сказать что-то новое, что-то, о чем не сказали до этого много сотен лет.

Алек стучит по корешку пальцем. Потом вытягивает одну из книг и оборачивается на меня, подняв бровь.

— Серьезно?

Я не вижу, что за книга в его руках. Но пожимаю плечами: все эти книги, картины на стенах, цветные абажуры и мягкие ковры, как макияж, позволяют создать образ, сделать вид, что жизнь моя объемна и ярка. Не только для тех, кто иногда заходит в эту квартиру, но, порой, и для меня самого. Алек перелистывает страницы, даже не пытаясь скрыть ухмылку. И на минуту мне жаль, что это книга — не моя.

— Джейс просто не любит, когда не он контролирует ситуацию.

— А он...

Алек замирает на мгновение, зажимая между пальцами страницу. Напрягаются плечи, шея. Это неосознанная реакция, но я схватываю ее, читаю чуть ли не яснее, чем сказанные вслух слова. Слишком прямой, слишком неожиданный вопрос привел в действие механизм настороженности, защиты. Я чувствую почти физическую боль — достаточно лишь двух слов, и вместо человека передо мной — солдат.

— Джейс — мой, порой слишком опекающий, парабатай.

И меня будто прожигает изнутри. Лампа отбрасывает на потолок разноцветные блики, и они кружатся перед глазами, складываясь, как калейдоскоп, в смазанные фигуры. Шелест страниц, гул вентиляции, шорох половиц сливается в один гулкий шум. Я хватаюсь за спинку дивана: ноги дрожат.

После Абигаэль пришел черед Дэвида. Дэвид, который, кажется, за все это время не произнес ни слова. Он следовал за Джонатаном тенью, был его вторым мечом, был луком и стрелами, был щитом, за которым тот мог укрыться в любой момент. Он был стеной, за которую нельзя было отступить, стеной, которая шла за ними и отрезала путь назад. Когда Джонатан предложил ему чашу, тот взял также молча, как молча складывал тела детей в свежевырытые ямы, с тем же пустым, ничего не выражающим лицом. Он сделал глоток, и я ни на секунду не сомневался, что ангел примет его.

Потом Дэвид напишет, что их было трое, и ангел явился им из глубины озера Лин, пораженный мужеством и отвагой Джонатана. Потом Дэвид напишет, что он вознес их к небесам и наполнил тела силой, переродил их в своей бесконечной благодати. И так возникли первые сумеречные охотники, и ими были Джонатан, Дэвид и Абигаэль.

Я сжимаю кулаки, пытаясь стряхнуть морок. Потом он напишет, что их чистая святая война против тьмы была освещена божественным светом ангельского благословения. И не было никого, кто был бы достоин этого больше.

Когда-то, когда я еще мог удивляться, то читал написанную Дэвидом историю и не понимал, что видел он на самом деле, стоя за спиной Джонатана с обнаженным мечом. Видел ли Дэвид тоже самое, что и мы, или для него все это было иначе. Может быть, именно поэтому меня самого навсегда запишут в хрониках как Безумного или Ненадежного.

— Эй...

Алек смотрит на меня с беспокойством. Мальчик, которого еще можно спасти. И я едва не задыхаюсь от подступившего к горлу желания. Алек, руны на теле которого еще не успели отравить его, который еще может смотреть на мир другими глазами, глазами, неизмененными ангелами.

Я не смог спасти Джонатана, хотя, видит бог, я пытался. Но в вопросах веры не бывает полумер. Джонатан никогда не умел останавливаться — и поэтому остальные шли за ним. День за днем, неделя за неделей, год за годом Джонатан исчезал под росписью рун, блестящих и переливающихся, словно свежевыступивший гной. И Дэвид был с ним каждый его шаг. А потом и они стали одним — и Дэвид наконец получил то, что хотел. Навсегда стер моё имя не только из истории, но и из жизни Джонатана, закрасив его новой руной парабатай.

Когда я узнал об этом впервые — увидел новую руну, почти стыдливо выступавшую на ягодице Джонатана, то чуть не расплакался от смеха. В это невозможно было поверить. Джонатан подтянулся на кровати, сбивая и без того съехавшее почти до колен покрывало, обнажившее слишком много мертвой, выжженной кожи. Хотелось отскрести ее ногтем, словно приставший к подгорелому картофелю уголь. Джонатан рассказывал мне про ритуал, про клятву, про то, что парабатай — это воины, которые сражаются бок о бок, в любой момент готовые отдать друг за друга жизнь.

Он рассказывал это так складно, так бойко, не замечая ни своей полной наготы, ни моего взгляда, а я давно не смотрел на него — только на руну. Будто бы она что-то меняла в их жизнях, будто бы Джонатана и Дэвида мог кто-то разделить. С греческого «heniochoi kai parabatai» — «Возничий и воин». Не нужно было ни одного вопроса, чтобы понять, чья это была идея. Джонатан ничего не знал о Древней Греции. Но Дэвид только думал, что знает больше.

У слова парабатай было другое значение. Осквернитель. Тот, кто грешит.

И мне хотелось плакать от того, насколько точным было это нелепое совпадение.

— Эй? — Джонатан повернул к нему голову. Его лицо было таким чистым, что хотелось встать на колени и умолять его никогда не делать татуировки на нем. Оставить для него щеки, чтобы целовать, лоб, чтобы прижиматься, нос, чтобы вдыхать с ним один и тот же воздух. Эй...

Только тогда его звали совсем не так. И это не голос Джонатана.

От резкого возвращения в реальность закладывает уши. Алек все еще смотрит на меня с некоторым беспокойством, в его руках закрытая уже книга заложена указательным пальцем. Мне все еще интересно, что его в ней привлекло, но я уже не могу думать ни о чем другом. У этого мальчика еще есть шанс, и я спасу его, даже если это и будет означать, что придется пожертвовать жизнью, которую я сумел выстроить себе за последние несколько сотен лет. Сотня лет, за которые мне не повстречался никто, столь же заслуживающий спасения.

Я действую быстро. После того, как решение принято, ни сил, ни терпения на игры уже не остается. В такие моменты мне всегда кажется, что счет идет уже на секунды. Если я не сделаю этого сейчас, то, кто знает, может, потеряю его к концу вечера. Это, конечно, не так. Алеку сколько? Девятнадцать, двадцать? Он — сумеречный охотник с рождения, две минуты ничего не решат. Как не решили бы и с Джонатаном. Но вот уже почти тысячу лет я не могу не думать, а что если бы я пришел тогда к нему раньше.

Когда Алек понимает, что не может пошевелиться, его глаза вспыхивают, и я думаю — вот оно. То, что так хочется сохранить. Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не провести по его щеке. Книга все еще зажата в его руках, и я вынимаю ее, отбрасывая в сторону.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчу я. — Теперь все точно будет хорошо.

Я бы хотел подхватить его на руки, донести до стола, но каждый шаг дается с трудом. Тело, служившее мне несколько сотен лет, вдруг отчетливо становится чужим — ноги подкашиваются, ладони щиплет от обволакивающей кожу магии. Я взмахиваю рукой, надеясь, что остатков контроля хватит, чтобы не разнести всю квартиру. Алек плывет по воздуху, окутанный голубоватым сиянием.

Я опускаю его на стол и подхожу. Кладу руку на горячий лоб. Глаза у Алека расширенные, бешеные. Он не может пошевелиться, но я уверен, он напрягается изо всех сил, пытаясь даже не столько вырваться, сколько понять, что происходит. Он еще не боится, может, и никогда не будет бояться. Страх — одно из тех чувств, которые сумеречный охотник не может себе позволить.

Но я все равно наклоняюсь к нему, убирая волосы, и шепчу: «Я спасу тебя. Вот увидишь». Я не настолько наивен, чтобы считать, будто как-то успокою его. Но мне хочется дать ему понять — все, что будет дальше, я делаю не потому, что получаю от этого удовольствие. Я делаю это ради Алека.

Минуту я размышляю, раздеть его руками или с помощью магии. Я не верю ни тому, ни другому — руки дрожат, магия бурлит, расплескиваясь, словно кипящая вода. Я сжимаю край стола, прижимаясь подбородком к груди, и делает вздох, еще один. Я так давно не делал этого, так давно не встречал никого достойного, так давно решил, что нефилимы выродились окончательно, что Алек застал меня врасплох.

Три вздоха, заглушаемые стуком сердца. Алек ждет его. Я прикладываю пальцы к руне Уклонения, под которой так быстро бьется пульс — как хотел сделать с того самого момента, как увидел его. Но начинаю не с нее, нет.

Щелчок, и Алек обнажен по пояс. Руны выступают на его коже, словно присосавшиеся пиявки — черные, лоснящиеся, напившиеся крови. Их много, я не думал, что их может быть так много. Поразительно, как за таким количеством ангельских меток у этого нефилима еще могла остаться душа. Я провожу руками по его животу, груди, не касаясь кожи, но чувствуя жар его тела, вставшие дыбом волоски. Впереди много работы.

Алек наконец расслабился или понял, что пытаться вырваться бесполезно. Но в его глазах нет ни обреченности, ни покорности — он ждет.

В руках у меня появляется тонкое длинное лезвие, сотканное из воздуха. Рукоять удобно ложится в ладонь.

И на минуту замираю — тело Алека перед мной, как звездное небо, и я не знаю, с чего начать.

Выносливость, беззвучность, ангельская сила, хитрость — ненужная шелуха. Я ставлю кончик ножа на ловкость: маленькая, почти незаметная на фоне других, но такая же ядовитая. Плоть поддается легко, сходит так же быстро, словно краска с ногтей. Кровавый ошметок летит вниз под ноги, и я наступаю на него ботинком, вдавливая в пол. Рот Алека приоткрыт, из него вырывается сиплое дыхание. И я думаю, не вернуть ли ему голос. Не дать ли ему возможность изрыгнуть из себя всю мерзость, на него нанесенную.

Но помню, что уже сделал так однажды. И крик того нефилима, брань, клятвы расправы не прекращались, пока я не содрал с него последнюю руну. И как сложно мне было — каждый раз напоминать себе, что не было в том вины нефилима, что тот все еще достоин и останавливаться нельзя.

Беззвучность уходит следующей, ангельская сила, гибкость. Я вхожу в ритм, приспосабливается. На теле Алека выступает пот — протягивается, словно вторая кожа, пытаясь спасти его от моих рук. Тело нефилима пытается выстоять до конца.

Руна парабатай смотрит на меня, как постоянное напоминание. У меня мало времени, каким бы ни был его Джейс, скоро он будет здесь. И как еще одно, не напоминание даже, так, отголосок — когда-то давно я уже срезал одну такую руну, надеясь, что все вернется на круги своя. Когда-то он думал, что его любовь, его верность, его преданность будут сильнее ангела.

Я ошибался.

Сейчас я и не надеюсь, что смогу исцелить от этой скверны весь мир. Но мне будет достаточно одного нефилима. Под закрытыми глазами Алека бегают глазные яблоки, его зубы стиснуты, на губах выступает белая пузырящаяся пена. Я верю, что тот сможет выдержать это испытание. В конце концов, я никогда не требую невозможного.

Долго не могу подступиться к Уклонению. Кровь давно залила весь стол, мои когда-то белые штаны, пол. Рука Алека безвольно свисает вниз, и я подхватываю ее, сжимая пальцы. «Осталось совсем чуть-чуть», — мысленно шепчу я и отхожу назад, рассматривая. «Мы почти справились».

Раны, такого чистого красного цвета, которого, наверное, бывает только кровь. Струйки крови, растекающиеся от них и опутывающие Алека, словно тонкий сплетённый кокон. Кокон, из которого он выйдет новым человеком.

Нож в ладони проскальзывает — много натекло с руки, которую я все никак не могу отпустить. Пальцы Алека холодные, и мне хочется согреть его, но нет времени. Ни на что нет времени. Осталось всего две руны, и нужно успеть.

Я начинаю с подбородка, где по самый границе проходит линия. Срезаю медленно, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть артерию, которую чувствую едва ли не всем своим телом. Двигаю ножом осторожно в такт. Миллиметр за миллиметр, отрезаю так, чтобы было достаточно глубоко, и чтобы кожа не порвалась. Словно пытаюсь очистить яблоко, не отрывая ножа. Капля пота скользит по лбу и замирает на самом кончике носа. Кажется, я даже не дышу — за меня дышит Алек. Тот спокоен, почти безмятежен, его побелевшее лицо выглядит чистым и светлым. Еще чуть-чуть, пройтись по шее, спуститься к ключице, где руна завершает свой росчерк.

Когда кусок падает на пол, я падаю рядом с ним. Вдыхаю с шумом, едва не захлебываясь воздухом. Утираю пот со лба, щек, вдруг понимая, что это даже не пот — слезы. У меня почти получилось: вот он перед ним — мальчишка, такой юный, что вся его прожитая жизнь сравнима с одним разговором, одной чашкой кофе, одним моим завтраком. Вон он — такой, каким должен был родиться, каким должен был остаться, не оскверненный ничем. Вон он — свободный от всего, что было навязано ему мной и Джонатаном много веков назад.

Вот он.

Шум защитных чар едва прорывается в мое сознание. Навязчивый резкий, словно непрошенный звук будильника, разбивающего сон. Я отмахиваюсь от него, поднимаясь с пола и, пошатываясь, снова сжимаю нож. Осталась последняя руна — парабатай.

Шум становится все сильнее и сильнее, гул, похожий на рой ос, которые кружатся около уха. Я подношу нож, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но гул мешает. Уводит из концентрации, которую и так сложно удержать сейчас, когда уже почти все готово.

Я дергаю головой, пытаясь не обращать внимания, и гул взрывается перезвоном, перестуком, воем, которые заглушает даже мысли. Сумеречные охотники — и скоро они будут здесь. Мне хочется осесть и зарыдать, но времени нет даже на то, чтобы толком прокинуть портал. Я буквально оборачиваюсь в него в том самом месте, где стоял, и все равно успеваю поймать плечом летящий в меня нож.

....

У меня было много имен, много лиц, много воспоминаний, из которых порой даже сложно выделить те, что изначально принадлежали мне и которые я взял себе после — вместе с именами и лицами они были еще одним слоем, позволяющим в очередной раз затеряться в гуще постоянно меняющегося мира.

Последнее имя я выбираю в спешке. Первый же маг, которого встречаю после того, как сбежал из квартиры. Я даже не смотрю, как тот выглядит — мне все равно. Чужие воспоминания льются в меня, заполняя доверху, перемешиваясь с собственными и множественными отголосками прошлых личин.

Новое имя и новый шанс закончить начатое.

Теперь меня зовут Магнус Бейн.


End file.
